Real Bitter
by VHime46
Summary: Aku tahu selama ini banyak yang tak menyukai keberadaanku, maka dari itu aku mencoba melepas semuanya, jika kehadirannya yang tak di akui itu aku masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi, izinkan aku untuk membahagiakannya tanpa kalian -Zitao- KrisTao/Taoris/GS with little Zifan


Tittle: Real Bitter (Kenyataan yang Pahit)

Cast : Huang Zitao/Tao

Wu Yifan/Kris

Zifan

Genre:Family, sad/comfort

Length: 4535 words

Summary:

Aku tahu selama ini banyak yang tak menyukai keberadaanku, maka dari itu aku mencoba melepas semuanya, jika kehadirannya yang tak di akui itu aku masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi, izinkan aku untuk membahagiakannya tanpa kalian -Zitao-

Apa salah jika aku ingin meraih kebahagiaanku kembali? Kenapa semua ini semakin menyiksaku? Tak cukupkah kalian menentang kisah cintaku dulu? Kenapa sekarang harus berakhir seperti ini? -Kris-

Happy Reading

.

.

"Kau bahagia?"

"Tentu saja, Ma. Hari ini mama mengajakku ke tempat yang sangaat indah. Aku menyukainya"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mama akan mengabulkan satu permohonan lagi untukmu, Ada yang ingin kau inginkan lagi, Zifan?"

"Hmm... aku ingin bermain lagi dengan papa. Zifan merindukan papa. Ma, Zifan ingin bertemu dengan papa, bolehkah?"

Zitao menatap nanar putra satu-satunya itu. Menatap sendu pada buah cintanya dengan Kris. Ayah Zifan. Semenjak Zifan didiagnosa memiliki penyakit yang menyebabkan kakinya lumpuh. Kini, Zifan hanya bisa berjalan dengan bantuan kursi roda. Itulah yang membuat Kris tak lagi bisa dekat dengan putranya. Katakanlah Kris mulai menjauhi Zifan, karena Zifan... cacat.

"tentu saja, apapun yang Zifan mau. Mama pasti akan mengusahakannya untukmu, sayang" jawab Zitao memberikan senyum manisnya pada Zifan. Mengusak rambut anaknya penumh sayang.

Sebenarnya dirinya tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. Zitao hanya bisa berdoa semoga keluarga kecilnya bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Usia Zifan akan menginjak 9 tahun. Dua minggu lagi Zifan berulang tahun. Rasanya sudah lama Zitao tak merayakan ulang tahun putranya bersama dengan Kris. Zitao ingin keluarganya kini lengkap kembali, sebelum Kris berubah. Semenjak ia mengetahui bahwa Kris membenci Zifan. Kris membenci keadaan Zifan yang tak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Dua tahun lalu Zifan dinyatakan lumpuh oleh Chen, dokter pribadi keluarga Kris. Mendengar hal ini membuat Kris terpukul. Anak yang disayangi dan dinantikan keberadaannya berbeda dengan orang lain. Ia merasa ini adalah sebuah aib yang harus ditutupi. Kris tidak mau mengakui bahwa anaknya akan menjadi cacat seperti ini.

Sama halnya dengan Kris. Zitao pun yang mendengar hal ini benar-benar tak akan menduga bahwa penyakit yang dialami Zifan akan membuatnya separah ini. Tapi, bagaimana pun keadaan Zifan, Zitao tak mungkin menelantarkan anaknya. Tidak mungkin Zitao membenci Zifan. Malaikat kecilnya yang begitu ia sayangi. Sebagai ibu, Zitao berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tak kan pernah meninggalkan Zifan. Karena kini, Zifan hanya memiliki dirinya sebagai orang tua yang menyayangi anak satu-satunya itu. Walaupun ia percaya bahwa Kris pun masih menyayangi Zifan.

Zitao masih sangat bersyukur. Walaupun selama ini Kris membenci Zifan, tak pernah sekali pun Kris berniat menceraikannya. Kris hanya tidak mau menganggap lagi Zifan sebagai anaknya. Sangat aneh memang, tapi Kris sangat mencintainya. Kris tidak mau kehilangan Zitao. Hanya itu yang membuat Kris bertahan. Setelah kehilangan anaknya (maksudnya : tidak mengakui Zifan anaknya lagi), Kris tidak mau kehilangan Zitaonya.

Saat ini Zitao berada di kamarnya dengan Kris. Ya, Zitao dan Kris memang masih tinggal bersama tapi tidak dengan Zifan. Seolah benar-benar ingin mengucilkan Zifan, Kris menyuruh Zitao untuk tinggal di apartemennya yang memang ia tinggali saat mereka belum mempunyai rumah sendiri. Sedangkan Zifan masih tinggal di rumah yanag dibeli Kris untuk keluarga kecilnya dulu. Meskipun begitu, Setiap hari Zitao tak pernah meninggalkan Zifan. Zitao hanya akan menginap di apartemen Kris jika Kris tidak sibuk pada pekerjaannya. Seperti sekarang ini. Meskipun harus bolak-balik dari rumah ke apartemen yang jaraknya lumayan jauh tapi Zitao tak keberatan dengan hal ini. Zitao masih berstatus istri dari Kris jadi ia harus tetap melayani suaminya itu.

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Ge"

"semuanya baik-baik saja, Zitao. Hanya sedikit masalah yang mengganggu perusahaan papa" Kris menjawab pertanyaan sang istri dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah.

"Benarkah? aku senang mendengarnya" Zitao memijat pundak suaminya, sudah lama Zitao tak merasakan kebersamaannya dengan Kris. " kau pasti lelah ya, Ge"

"Begitulah, sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakan pijatan lembutmu lagi sayang" ucap Kris memejamkan matanya, merasakan pijatan yang diberikan istri tercintanya. Zitao hanya tersenyum, melanjutkan kegitannya pada pundak Kris.

"Tao, minggu depan apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak, kau kan tahu ge setiap hari aku hanya menjaga Zifan"

"Hmm" Kris mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. Mengerti."Papa memintaku membantu perusahaannya di Kanada. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku harus membantunya?"

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Tentu saja kau harus membantunya, ge. Bukankah kau berkata bahwa perusahaan paman Wu ada sedikit masalah?" Zitao hanya tersenyum. " lagipula kau anaknya mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu untuk tidak membantu perusahaan paman Wu"

"Kau benar. Tapi kau juga sekarang sudah menjadi anaknya Zitao, otomatis kau juga harus ikut." Kris tersenyum. " Kalau begitu kau harus mengemas barangmu, kita akan ke Kanada minggu depan. Aku tak mau membiarkanmu sendirian disini. Kau mau kan, Zitao?" dengan perasaan senang Kris berkata pada Tao. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Zitao terpaku mendengar ucapan Kris. _Ikut ke kanada? Itu berarti Zitao harus meninggalkan Zifan._

"Memangnya berapa lama, ge?" ucap Zitao pelan

"Hanya sebulan Zitao, sekaligus berlibur kita rayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita, kau tak melupakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita kan, Tao?"

Zitao terdiam, tiga minggu lagi ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan Kris. Zitao tak pernah melupakannya. Tapi tetap saja jika Zitao ikut dengan Kris ia harus meninggalkan Zifan dan melupakan Hari ulang tahun anaknya?

Tidak.

Zitao tak pernah tega meninggalkan Zifan sendirian. Baginya Zifan adalah segalanya. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk membuat Zifan bahagia. Walaupun harus merelakan kebahagiannya sendiri.

"Maaf ge. Aku tak bisa pergi" Zitao menggeleng sedih dan menundukan kepalanya. Menghentikan pijatannya di pundak Kris.

"Apa?!" Kris tak percaya dengan ucapan Zitao. Sebelumnya, Zitao tak pernah menolak ajakannya, kecuali karena-"apa alasanmu tak bisa pergi Zitao?"

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Zifan sendiri disini, Ge"

-_Sudah kuduga, ternyata karena anak itu_ batin Kris kesal.

"Tao dengar" Kris berdiri dari duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Tao. Mencoba mempengaruhi Tao "kau tak meninggalkan anak itu, kita hanya pergi sebentar. Lagipula dia tak akan sendirian kau bisa menitipkannya pada ibumu kan?"

"Tetap saja aku tak bisa ge, aku tak mau meninggalkannya. Kita bisa merayakan perayaan itu kapan saja,kan?" Masih tetap pada pendiriannya, Tao tetap menolak ajakan Kris "Ge, kau ingat hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita. Tapi, apa kau juga ingat hari ulang tahun anak kita?" Zitao bertanya dengan menatap mata tajam Kris.

Kini giliran Kris yang terdiam dengan ucapan Tao. Anak kita? Kris merasa sudah lama ia tak memiliki anak lagi, bukankah yang benar sekarang adalah anak Zitao? Karena kini Kris sudah tidak menganggap Zifan anaknya lagi. Seingatnya, dulu anaknya tidak cacat. Itu yang Kris rasakan sekarang.

"Aku sudah tak mempunyai anak Zitao" ujar Kris datar.

"Apa? Kau gila, Ge. Zifan anakmu, darah dagingmu. Kenapa kau masih saja menutup matamu? Buka matamu dan hadapi kenyataan. Kau tak bisa berbuat selamanya seperti ini." lelehan bening meluncur begitu saja pada kedua mata indah Tao. Tao benar-benar sakit mendengar ucapan Kris. "Apa kau malu mempunyai anak seperti Zifan?" Zitao kembali bertanya dengan suara yang terisak.

JLEB

Perkataan Tao benar-benar menohok hati Kris. Bukannya Kris tidak mau menganggap Zifan sebagai anaknya lagi. Tapi Kris adalah tipikal orang yang menganut kesempurnaan. Orang-orang yang dekat dengannya pasti sempurna. Kris tentu saja tidak mau memiliki anak yang- bahkan Kris tak bisa mengatakannya. Apalagi keluarganya yang meminta segera menceraikan Zitao karena alasan ini. Keluarganya pun merasa jijik pada Zifan. Zifan yang tak seperti anak lainnya. Zifan yang berpenyakitan. Zifan yang tak bisa berjalan. Zifan yang... _cacat_.

Sungguh kenyataan ini begitu memukul Kris. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin Kris tidak bertemu dengan Zifan meskipun hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukan malaikat kecilnya itu. Egois.. Kris hanya bisa mengikuti egonya. Kris mengakui bahwa dirinya _malu_ memiliki anak seperti Zifan.

"Kau benar Tao, aku benar-benar malu mempunyai anak cacat seperti dia. Anak itu hanya membuat aku dipermalukan semua orang, terlebih keluargaku. Dan kau harusnya sadar Tao. Dia hanya menyusahkanmu. Selama ini kau hanya membuang-buang waktu dan tenagamu hanya untuk mengurusi anak cacat seperti dia. Apa kau tak lelah? Setiap hari mengurusi anak yang berpenyakitan seperti itu. Bahkan berjalan pun tak bisa. Jika aku menjadi kau aku sudah membuangnya ke panti asuhan jauh-jauh"

PLAKK

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus dipipi Kris. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Tao. "kau benar-benar tak mempunyai perasaan ge, kau boleh membencinya tapi kau tak berhak menghinanya seperti itu. Aku tak menyangka kau akan setega itu. Aku menyesal telah mempercayaimu.

Ku kira kau akan berubah. Apa selama ini kau bersikap baik padaku hanya kepalsuan agar kau tak di cap sebagai suami yang tak bertanggung jawab? Agar kau tak mau di anggap sebagai ayah yang gagal? Jika itu yang kau pikirkan, terima kasih atas semuanya. Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu yang kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih atas semua kasih sayangmu. Terima kasih atas rasa cintamu padaku. Dan maafkan aku jika selama ini aku dan Zifan hanya menjadi beban untukmu. Aku bisa menjaga Zifan dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku tak butuh bantuanmu dan keluargamu itu lagi. Satu hal lagi. Jangan pernah temui aku jika kau hanya ingin menghancurkan hidupku dan Zifan. Aku akan menunggu surat cerai darimu. Selamat tinggal, Kris Ge."

BRAKK

Zitao pergi meninggalkan Kris dengan membanting pintu kamar mereka. Bahunya bergetar, selama ini Kris yang di anggapnya sebagai orang yang paling ia cintai tega melukainya dengan cara yang sangat kejam. Terlebih kepada Zifan. Zitao tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Kris. Mana ada ayah yang tega melakukan hal sebegitu keji pada anaknya sendiri. Walaupun Kris memang tidak benar-benar melakukannya, tapi mendengar Kris berkata seperti itu membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Setega itukah Kris pada Zifan? Sebegitu bencinya kah ia pada Zifan?

"Zitao" pelan sekali Kris memanggil Zitao.

Sungguh bukan ini yang Kris inginkan. Semuanya meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kris. Apakah dirinya telah gagal menjadi seorang kepala keluarga yang di harapkan Zitao? Kris merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menjaga ucapannya.

_Cerai _

Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya untuk menceraikan Zitao. Baginya Zitao adalah nafasnya. Zitao adalah hidupnya. Bagaimana ia bisa hidup tanpa nafasnya. Bagaimana ia bisa hidup jika nafasnya pergi?

Kris tahu bagaimana pun Zitao akan membela anaknya itu. Zitao yang tak suka melihat anaknya terluka, tak suka melihat anaknya tersakiti dan kini dirinya sudah menghina anak Zitao yang tak lain merupakan anaknya sendiri. Kini Kris benar-benar merasa bahwa dirinya memang brengsek. Laki-laki macam apa yang tega meyakiti orang-orang yang dicintainya. Kris merasa bahwa ia perlu meminta maaf pada Zitao dan Zifan. Tapi sanggupkah Zitao memaafkan laki-laki yang tak punya hati seperti dirinya?

Kris tahu dirinya hanya perlu jujur pada Zitao. Kris harus membuang jauh-jauh rasa malu dan gengsinya. Jika ia masih terus bersikap sesuai egonya ia tak bisa meraih kembali kebahagiaannya. Kris berjanji bahwa dirinya harus mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dari Zitao. Mendapatkan kembali Zitao dan Zifan. Terlebih pada Zifan, anak yang dilupakan keberadaannya.

"Maafkan aku Zitao..._Zifan_"

"Ma, ada apa? Kenapa mama selalu terlihat sedih?" Zifan mendorong kursi rodanya menjadi berhadapan dengan sang ibu. Terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya yang banyak melamun. "Apa Zifan menyakiti mama?"

Sudah seminggu ini Zifan sering melihat ibunya menangis diam-diam di kamarnya. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Pikirnya. Sebelumnya, Zifan memang pernah melihat Zitao menangis tapi tidak sesering ini. Ibunya pasti memiliki masalah yang berat menurutnya. Terlihat dari senyumnya yang terlihat beda dari biasanya. Bukan senyum kebahagiaan yang sering Zifan lihat, tapi senyum kepedihan yang berusaha ibunya tutupi.

"Zifan, kau menyayangi Mama bukan?" Zitao bertanya dengan raut wajah yang ia tunjukan setegar mungkin.

"Tentu saja, Ma. Zifan sangat menyayangi Mama. Ah, tidak Zifan mencintai Mama lebih dari apapun" rona kebahagiaan menguar di wajah tampan Zifan, setelah mengucapkan itu Zifan memeluk Zitao erat. Seolah tak mau kehilangan.

Zitao pun membalas pelukan Zifan tak kalah erat. Melihat Zifan yang bahagia, Zitao tak bisa menahan air matanya yang selama ini ia tahan untuk tak menangis di depan anaknya. Zitao tak tega melepas kebahagiaan sang anak karena penderitaannya. Zitao sudah berjanji tak akan membuat sang anak terluka apalagi merasa tersakiti.

"Zifan, kau mau berjanji satu hal pada mama?"

Zifan tak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapka ibunya hanya bisa mengangguk. Menyetujuinya.

"Zifan harus berjanji pada mama bahwa kau akan selalu bahagia, jangan pernah menangis karena mama tak mau melihatmu terluka. Kau bisa kan Zifan"

Zifan terdiam. "Ma, kenapa berkata seperti itu? Apa mama akan pergi meninggalkan Zifan?"

"Tidak, mama tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sayang" mengusap kepala Zifan penuh sayang.

" Kalau begitu, Zifan berjanji Ma. Zifan tak akan pernah bersedih karena mama selalu disamping Zifan. Zifan akan selalu bahagia jika mama ada didekat Zifan. Jangan pernah meninggalkan Zifan, Ma"

Mendengar penuturan sang anak, lagi-lagi Zitao tak kuat untuk membendung air matanya. Ia terharu. Sangat terharu dengan ketegaran anaknya. Entah mengapa membuat Zitao bangga sekaligus bahagia memiliki anak seperti Zifan. Perlahan namun pasti, sedikit-demi sedikit Zitao akan membuat Zifan tersenyum seperti matahari yang selalu menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya. Dengan kasih sayang dan cinta yang dimiliki Zitao pada Zifan. Zitao akan membuat keluarga kecilnya dengan Zifan selalu bahagia walaupun banyak masalah yang menderanya.

Dua hari yang lalu Zitao mendapat telepon dari mertuanya yang tak lain adalah ibu Kris. Beliau mengatakan padanya agar menjauhi Kris. Bukan hanya menjauhi tapi nyonya Wu meminta Zitao agar cepat menandatangani surat cerai yang beberapa hari setelah pertengkarannya dengan Kris ia terima.

Awalnya Zitao sangat tak percaya, Kris tega menceraikannya. Bukankah Kris berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya, tidak akan berpisah dengannya. Lalu, kenapa Kris mengirimkannya surat cerai? Sebenarnya Zitao berharap bahwa Kris akan datang menemuinya, meminta maaf padanya. Sungguh, Zitao hanya ingin mendengar pernyataan maaf dari Kris. Itu saja. Lalu, kenapa sekarang malah menjadi serumit ini. Zitao sangat percaya Bahwa Kris masih mencintainya. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya waktu itu tidak sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Zitao berkata seperti itu supaya Kris menyadari betapa tersiksanya ia dan Zifan jika tak ada Kris yang menemaninya. Hanya itu, Zitao berharap Kris bisa menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Kris yang perhatian pada keluarganya. Sebagaimana tanggung jawabnya seorang kepala keluarga.

Dan kali ini Zitao paham. Sebenarnya yang memberikan surat cerai itu bukan Kris melainkan, Nyonya Wu. Mertuanya. Karena sekarang dirinya dengan Kris sedang bertemu di _Coffee Shop_. Tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan mungkin ini menjadi tempat terakhir bagi mereka bertatap muka. Tidak mungkin menurutnya jika Kris yang memintanya bercerai akan memintanya untuk bertemu seperti ini. Pasti Kris akan menjuhinya, dan tak menganggapnya lagi pikirnya.

Selama seminggu ini tanpa kehadiran sang istri tercinta, membuat hidup Kris terasa hampa. Kris masih ragu pada hatinya. Akankah ia melakukan seperti yang dulu dipikirkannya? Mengambil Zitao dan Zifan, meminta maaf atas semua kesalahannya yang menurutnya sangat tidak bisa di maafkan.

Kris merindukan keluarganya yang dulu. Dan Kris ingin kembali merasakan bagaimana suasana rumah yang nyaman dan tentram di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang di cintainya. Ia sadar bahwa ini adalah salahnya. Kenapa dirinya harus membenci Zifan hanya gara-gara Zifan berbeda. Seharusnya memang sudah diperkirakan bahwa penyakit Zifan akan berakibat seperti ini. Hanya Kris masih menutup matanya tak mau melihat kenyataan yang ada. Itulah mengapa Kris berbuat seperti ini, layaknya penjahat yang tak mengakui kesalahannya. Yang hanya bisa bersembunyi dan mengikuti keegoisannya.

Sudah seminggu ini ponselnya dimatikan. Kris tak mau ada orang lain yang menganggu kesendiriannya. Ya, seminggu ini Kris terus mengurung diri. Menutup diri dari ramainya orang-orang di luar sana. Ia tak peduli. Pekerjaannya terbengkalai atau harus dimarahi Papanya karena tak kunjung masuk kerja. Kris hanya ingin memikirkan semuanya. Bagaimana sikap Kris selama ini dan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mencoba memantapkan hatinya memilih jalan yang ingin dilaluinya demi masa depannya. Haruskah ia terus lari dari kenyataan yang selama ini membuat dirinya dipenuhi rasa frustasi dan kekecewaan? Atau mencoba menjsalani kenyataan yang ada dengan penuh ketegaran?

Kris menghidupkan ponselnya, berharap jika Zitaonya mengirimi pesan seperti biasanya. Namun nihil. Semua pesan dan panggilan yang ada kebanyakan dari sekretaris, papa dan ibunya. Tanpa membacanya pun Kris sudah menduga bahwa isinya tentang pekerjaan yang diabaikannya seminggu ini. Kris pun berniat mengirimi Zitao pesan. Sungguh Kris benar-benar merindukan sosok istri tercintanya itu. Kris sudah memutuskan. Bahwa dirinya akan kembali meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Meraih kembali keluarga kecilnya. Meraih kembali Zitao dan Zifan kedalam pelukannya. Senyum bahagia tercipta di wajah Kris yang kusut. Sekarang Kris harus bersiap-siap menemui isrinya. Betapa bahagianya hati Kris saat Zitao membalas pesannya menyatakan kalau ia menyetujuinya untuk bertemu.

" Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu Zitao" ucap Kris memulai pembicaraannya dengan Zitao yang duduk dihadapannya. Senyum indah tercipta diwajah Kris.

"Kau tak menanyakan kabar Zifan?" bukannya menjawab Zitao malah berbalik bertanya.

"Ah, mm b-bagaimana kabar _Zifan_?" ucap Kris terlihat gugup. Terlihat bahwa dirinya belum mampu menyadari keberadaan anaknya yang selama ini ia lupakan keadaannya.

"Hh" Zitao menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab "cukup baik. Walaupun.. yah kau tau kan yifan bagaimana keadaannya kini." Datar. Kini ucapan Zitao terkesan dingin. Bahkan Zitao memanggil Kris dengan nama asli pemuda tampan itu. Tanpa embel-embel –Ge-.

Kris yang mendengar Zitao berbicara dengan nada dingin, mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Pasalnya Kris tak pernah mendengar Zitao dengan nada yang seperti ini. Jangan lupakan raut wajah Zitao yang terlihat bukan seperti Zitao yang biasanya ia lihat. Kris berpikir mungkin karena pertengkarannya minggu lalu sehingga membuat Zitao seperti ini. Tapi sebentar lagi Kris akan mendapat kembali harapannya dengan Zitao. Setidaknya Kris akan melihat senyum bahagia menguar diwajah Zitao ketika Kris meminta maaf padanya. Sekarang memang saatnya Kris jujur pada dirinya sendiri, terlebih hatinya yang sudah tertutup dengan awan hitam yang sudah lama menyelimutinya. Kini, terlihat Kris sangat bersemangat untuk hari ini.

Walaupun Kris penasaran dengan sikap Zitao yang berubah dan terlihat seperti menjauhinya, tapi Kris tetap tak memperdulikannya. Seolah menutupi kenyataan pahit yang akan menderanya beberapa menit kemudian.

"Begitu. Aku merasa sangat payah. Zitao, sebenarnya selama ini aku memang sangat bo-"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Yifan? Aku tak bisa berlama-lama."

Zitao memotong ucapan Kris cepat. Kris tercengang, tak menyangka jika sifat Zitao akan berakibat seperti ini. Benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Kris merasa Zitao memang sudah berubah dan ini karena salahnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Maaf. Sebenarnya aku menemuimu karena aku ingin meminta maaf padamu Zitao. Aku menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal. Mungkin perkataanmu waktu itu memang benar. Aku seorang ayah yang gagal. Kepala keluarga yang tak betanggung jawab. Aku menyadari itu. Maka dari itu aku minta maaf atas semua yang aku lakukan waktu itu padamu. Tapi kau harus tau bahwa selama ini aku tak pernah berbohong dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku memang mencintaimu dan itu murni. Aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan perasaanku sendiri, karena nyatanya aku memang mencintaimu. Lebih dari apapun. Aku tak peduli dengan apapun dan siapapun. Yang harus mereka tahu bahwa sekarang aku mencintaimu. Dan selamanya takkan pernah berubah. Kumohon maafkan aku. " Kris mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya tanpa terlihat sedikitpun rasa keraguan dalam ucapannya. Kris berkata dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Zitao tercekat. Tak percaya dengan ucapan Kris. Hatinya berdesir bahagia mendengarnya penuturan panjang yang dilontarkan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh sosok didepannya yang masih tersenyum tulus padanya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan rasa haru, senang, kecewa dan sedih. Kenapa Kris baru mengatakan semuanya sekarang? Di saat dirinya dan Kris sudah tak memiliki hubungan. Tak ada lagi ikatan pernikahan yang menyandang status mereka kini. Semua sudah tertulis jelas di surat itu. Yah, surat cerai yang tak diharapkannya untuk ditandatangani. Zitao mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Mencoba menahan agar bulir-bulir indah yang berada di pelupuk matanya tak jatuh dan merusak semuanya. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah lagi di depan suaminya. Ah, salah yang benar _mantan_ suami. Karena semua sudah berakhir.

"Apa kau yakin?" Zitao berkata dengan pelan. Ia tidak mau suara yang ia ucapkan terdengar bergetar.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah tak percaya padaku? Aku sungguh-sungguh Zitao. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku benar-benar masih menyayangi dan mencintaimu." Kris berkata dengan penuh percaya diri di setiap perkataanya.

"Lalu, apa kau masih menyayangi Zifan?" sedari tadi inilah yang Zitao khawatirkan. Mengenai anaknya Zifan. Ia tak mau sakit hati untuk kedua kalinya.

"Y-ya" meskipun agak ragu Kris masih sanggup mengatakannya. Bagaimana pun Zitao pasti akan menanyakan tentang _anaknya_. " sekalipun aku berbohong. Tapi hatiku takkan pernah berbohong. Karena nyatanya sampai detik ini pun aku memang masih menyayangi Zifan. Kau yang menyadarkanku tentang semuanya. Tentang hubungan kita, tentang keluarga kita dan tentang _anak kita_"

Ingin rasanya Zitao menumpahkan air matanya saat ini. Bagaimana pun Kris tetaplah Kris. Kris yang akan menyayangi bahkan mencintai orang yang dianggapnya paling berharga dan rasa itu tak akan pernah berubah. Sekalipun banyak yang akan meragukannya. Zitao percaya pada Kris. Dan inilah yang menjadi pegangannya untuk hidup bahagia dengan Zifan. Walaupun Kris tak berada disisinya tapi cinta Kris tetap ada di hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Ge. Aku percaya padamu. Zifan pasti bahagia mendengarnya. Tapi, maaf" Zitao menundukkan kepalanya. Tak mau menunjukan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat sedih. Kenyataan haruslah ia hadapi sepahit apapun itu Zitao harus tetap menerimanya walaupun ia tak rela.

"Maaf? Kenapa kau meminta maaf Zitao? Kau-"

"Karena aku tak bisa lagi berada terus disampingmu."

"Kau tidak memaafkanku?" ucap Kris kecewa.

"Tidak, Ge. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi kita memang sudah tak di takdirkan lagi untuk bersama. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu bahwa dua hari yang lalu pengadilan sudah meresmikan kalau kita memang telah _bercerai_" kali ini Zitao menatap mata Kris. Sebisa mungkin agar membuat Kris percaya bahwa ucapannya tak main-main.

"Hah? Kau pikir aku percaya? Aku tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menceraikanmu Zitao. Bahkan menginjakkan kaki di pengadilan pun aku tak pernah dan sampai kapan pun itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Jangan konyol. Kau hanya bercanda kan?"

Pertahanan Zitao pun runtuh saat itu, ia tak bisa lagi mmbendung kesedihannya. Beruntung saat ini karena ia dan Kris duduk di meja VIP jadi tak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan dan tangis Zitao selain kedua insan itu.

"Tidak, Ge. Karena itu memang benar" Zitao mengeluarkan surat yang ia bawa di dalam tasnya. " disini tertulis dengan sangat jelas bahwa pernikahan kita memang sudah berakhir." Zitao mengucapkannya denga suara yang bergetar akibat tangisannya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Apa kau percaya bahwa ini tanda tanganku? Aku tak pernah mendatangani surat yang seperti ini?" Kris tak percaya dengan surat yang ada di tangannya. Shock tentu saja. _Apa-apaan ini?_ pikirnya kesal.

"Awalnya aku kira surat itu kau yang mengirimnya padaku, aku juga tak percaya kau tega melakukan hal ini. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian bibi Wu. Maksudku nyona Wu menelponku. Beliau mengatakan bahwa aku harus menandatangani surat cerai ini. Saat itu aku mengerti bahwa surat itu bukan kau yang mengirimkannya melainkan nyonya Wu sendiri. Ibumu. Dan sekarang aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa keluargamu saja sudah tak menganggap aku dan Zifan lagi, Ge. Mereka memang menginginkan kita untuk berpisah, Ge." Jawab Zitao menjelaskan.

"Lalu kenapa hanya kau yang dikirimi surat cerai ini? Aku yang anaknya saja tidak diberitahunya sedikit pun. Zitao dengar, walaupun dia ibuku atau siapa pun itu. Dia tak berhak melakukan ini. Kumohon kembalilah padaku Zitao. Jika kau pergi dariku. Siapa yang akan menemaniku? Aku tak yakin bisa hidup sendirian tanpamu." Mata Kris sudah berkaca-kaca. Terlihat bahwa dirinya begitu kacau sekarang. Kris pikir setelah ia mengucapkan kata maaf pada Zitao semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu. Tapi kenyataan pahit ini seakan menamparnya dengan begitu keras. Sampai Kris merasakan luka tak kasat mata yang menggerogoti hatinya. Sudah cukup selama dua tahun terakhir ini ia menderita. Kini ia harus kembali merasakan kepedihan yang kian menyiksa batin dan jiwanya. Apakah tuhan begitu membenci dirinya? Sampai-sampai ia di beri cobaan yang tak pernah berhenti menerpanya.

"Karena menurutku, jika Nyonya Wu mengirim surat cerai padamu kau pasti akan langsung meolaknya, iya kan Ge?" berkata dengan mata yang sudah memerah dan aliran bekas airmata menghiasi wajah cantik Zitao.

"Tentu saja aku akan menolaknya." Sedangkan Kris berkata dengan mata yang dipenuhi amarah. Siapa saja yang melihat tatapan tajamnya yang begitu menusuk akan membuat orang-orang menatapnya ngeri. "Lalu kenapa kau tak menolaknya Zitao! Apa kau sudah tak men-"

"Jika aku bisa aku akan melakukannya seperti yang kau pikirkan, Ge. Tapi, nyatanya aku tak bisa. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menolaknya" ucap Zitao lemah. Lagi. Kepalanya ia tundukan mengingat ancaman yang diberikan mertuanya jika ia menolak perceraiannya.

"_Aku bisa saja membatalkan perceraian kalian. Tapi, jika anak cacat itu menghilang dari dunia ini. Kau tahu kan jika aku bisa kapan saja melenyapkan si lumpuh itu dengan mudah. Jadi mana yang akan kau pilih Zitao sayang? kehilangan Kris atau kehilangan anak cacat itu? Aku harap pilihanmu itu tidak salah, sayang." _

Perkataan saat ibu Kris menelponnya waktu itu masih terngiang di kepalanya. Memilih adalah hal yang paling berat bagi Zitao. Jadi mau tidak mau ia memilih pilihan kedua yang diberikan mertuanya itu. Zitao memang akan menderita tanpa Kris. Tapi, ia akan lebih menderita lagi jika Zifan, anak kesayangannya pergi. Itu semakin membuatnya tersiksa. Dan Zitao tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Kenapa? Apa mama mengancammu?"

Zitao melebarkan matanya saat pertanyaan Kris membuatnya mematung.

"_Jangan pernah sekalipun kau beritahu hal ini pada Kris, atau aku tak segan-segan menghancurkanmu dan anakmu itu. Ingat itu Zitao!"_

Kembali perkataan ibu Kris melintas dipikirannya.

"bagaimana pun aku tak bisa menolak permintaan ibumu, Ge. Sejak awal Nyonya Wu memang tak bisa menerimaku sebagai menantunya, kan. Aku merasa jika Nyonya Wu benar-benar kecewa padaku. Dengan membuat aku menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga kalian, aku hanya bisa mempermalukan kalian. Aku hanya menambah beban kalian. Maka dari itu aku memang harus pergi dari kehidupan mewah kalian." Zitao tak mungkin memberitahu ancaman yang di berikan ibu Kris. Setidaknya alasan yang dibuatnya memang masuk akal. Ia memang merasa jika dirinya hanya benalu yang menempel di keluarga Kris.

"Zitao. _Apa_?" mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang paling buruk yang pernah dialami Kris. Semua kenyataan yang ia dengar benar-benar membunuh Kris secara perlahan. Kris begitu tak habis pikir. Jadi selama ini. Beginikah akhirnya? Kris harus kehilangan nafasnya. Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Tepatnya mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang selama ia alami tak pernah seburuk dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang. Jika memang ini mimpi. Tolong bangunkan dia. Bangunkan dari semua rasa sakit yang terus mendera hatinya. Rasa sakit yang begitu menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan sampai ia berpikir apakah ada obat yang mampu mengobati hatinya yang perlahan hancur. Hancur beserta kepingan cinta yang perlahan-lahan membunuhnya jiwanya. Pergi beserta nafasnya yang membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau tega, Zitao"

"Kau tega membuatku sendirian. _Lagi_. Jika kau pergi aku tak bisa hidup. Bagiku kau adalah nafasku Zitao. Kau tega membunuhku dengan cara seperti ini? Kau benar-benar kejam" dan saat itulah Kris menangis. Meratapi nasib cintanya yang harus kandas ditengah jalan. Apakah ini karma? Karma dari semua perbuatan kejinya selama ini?

"Ge, percayalah. Kau hanya membuat dirimu terbebani dengan ada aku atau pun Zifan. Aku sadar, memang tak sepantasnya aku masuk terlalu jauh dalam kehidupan kalian, karena semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku mohon jangan menyalahkan ibumu atas semua ini. Jangan bersedih. Kau akan segera mendapatkan penggantiku, Kris ge. Jauh lebih baik daripada aku yang selalu menyusahkanmu karena kehadiranku yang tak bisa diterima. Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia." Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa dikatakan Zitao. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Zitao masih belum bisa merelakan Kris. Ia tak mau menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Ia sudah berjanji untuk melepas Kris. Maka tak ada alasan lagi ia harus kembali pada Kris. Meskipun keinginan itu terus mendesaknya. Menyuruhnya agar mengikuti egonya sendiri. Tapi siapa dia?

"Kau benar-benar melepasku? Dan kau merelakan orang lain untuk meggantikanmu disisiku? Apa kau yakin aku akan bahagia? Aku tak akan percaya padamu, Zitao. kau bukan tuhan yang bisa menjamin kebahagiaanku. Karena kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku. Jangan pergi kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Wo ai ni Zitao"

"Wo ye ai ni, Ge"

Kris mendekap tubuh ringkih Zitao kedalam pelukannya. Mereka berdua menangis. Apakah salah jika dua orang yang saling mencintai bahkan mereka sudah terjalin dalam ikatan suci harus dihancurkan begitu saja.

Keduanya masih saling berpelukan erat. Mungkin ini adalah pelukan terakhir bagi keduanya. Sebelum semuanya benar-benar hilang.

"Maaf, Ge. Aku harus harus segera pergi." Dengan cepat Zitao menarik diri dari pelukan hangat Kris.

"Tidak, Zitao. Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku"

"Zitao!"

Seakan tuli. Zitao terus berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya. Zitao akan semakin hancur jika ia masih berdekatan dengan Kris. Maka dari itu ia harus segera pergi. Semua tujuannya dan Kris sudah tersampaikan. Jadi semuanya memang sampai disini. Berakhir ditempat ini. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kris, juga menjadi tempat yang terakhir ia bertemu dengan Kris.

Sungguh menyedihkan, bukan?

Tapi inilah hidup.

Ada awal. Ada juga akhir.

Ada senang juga ada sakit.

Ada pertemuan dan ada perpisahan.

~FIN~

mind to review?

klo minta sequel pliss review ya :)


End file.
